


a revelation

by gentletaes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kink Discovery, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes
Summary: Otabek, Yuri, Leo, and Ji are on a double date. In which Leo and Ji pick up on cues Otabek and Yuri were blissfully unaware of.





	a revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> take this at 3 am as i avoid updating my other otayuri fic :-)
> 
> so this is not explicitly abdl or dd/lb, but rather, discussion and exploration into it. good chance this will turn into a series :-) have fun bois

Yuri and Otabek didn’t realize their behavior was odd to anyone, because for them, it had become  _ normal. _ It had become normal for Otabek to cut Yuri’s food for him when they ate; normal for Yuri to pout and whine and cross his arms and roll his eyes; normal for Otabek to scold him, albeit lovingly; normal for Yuri to get threatened with a spanking later even though (most of the time) the threat itself was empty. Their  _ normal, daily behavior  _ didn’t change, even in public. That’s why Yuri found it unusual for Ji and Leo to be giving them so many strange looks that he’d never seen from them before.

But perhaps what they considered their now normal behavior had changed since their last double date over two months ago.

Two months ago, when  _ normal _ was Yuri lashing out  _ all the time, not teasing _ ; when Otabek was more stoic around others; when none of the things that happened now were around. Gradually, they changed. That was okay.

Yuri and Otabek sat on one side of the booth, with Ji and Leo opposite. It was usual for them to go on double dates, but with the season having picked up in business since their last one, they hadn’t been able to for the past couple months. Now, though, at the start of the off-season, they were able to finally get together again.

It was always a good time with Ji and Leo. They were the cooler, non-obnoxious skaters that got along well with them. Plus, it helped and Leo and Otabek were practically best friends at this point, from a few years of training together in the US and then staying in contact. Yuri and Ji found things in common, and slowly, their friendship blossomed. It was  _ nice _ having friends, Yuri had realized. Otabek was just as pleased at the prospect of having a circle, as well.

Back to the problem at hand: Leo and Ji were giving very obvious looks of confusion and… fondness? Knowing? Neither Yuri nor Otabek could figure it out, but no one said anything, so their date went on.

Their food had arrived and they were just about to dig in when Yuri whined at the fact that he didn’t want to eat it in such big bites. Otabek laughed, shocking both Leo and Ji, but leaned over with his own utensils and cut Yuri’s burger into smaller, bite-sized pieces. “Is that good enough for you, baby?”

Yuri stabbed at a piece with his fork and popped a piece in his mouth, immediately blowing out hot air and complaining, “It’s too hot!” Otabek frowned, rubbing his lover’s back, and picked up a piece with his fork, blowing on the hot burger gently. He put it to his own lips and then determined it was cool enough for Yuri to eat. He fed it to Yuri, who was very pleased that he was being spoiled (as usual). He leaned closer to Otabek, who repeated this as Leo and Ji shared looks and watched on, a little awkwardly.

Dinner, otherwise, was good, with laughter and casual chatter and catching up and retelling stories. They planned to head back to Otabek and Yuri’s place, share a few drinks, watch bad movies, and just chill out. They got to the apartment when their plans seemed to differ a little, when Yuri and Otabek were separated by Ji and Leo, respectively.

Yuri wasn’t really expected for Ji to look so surprised when they were alone. “Yuri, I don’t mean to intrude,” he started, “but are you and Otabek into… the same as me and Leo?” Ji was clearly hesitant and tentative, but Yuri just cocked his head in confusion.

“And that would be…?” Yuri inquired, utterly dumbfounded.

Ji’s cheeks bloomed red. “Um, Leo and I… well, Leo’s my _Daddy._ Um, your… dynamic? With Otabek? It’s really similar… and, uh, I just was wondering, because--”

“Wait, there’s a whole  _ dynamic _ ?” Now, instead of just being confused, Yuri was lost. “I mean, sometimes I call Beka ‘Daddy’ when we’re fucking, but that’s it?”

“Oh… I mean, tonight, he called you ‘baby’ and I thought maybe… maybe you were the same?” Ji was avoiding eye contact with Yuri now, clearly embarrassed. “‘Cause he acted like your Daddy. Like, um, oh, God--sorry, I’ve never had this conversation with anyone… I just thought maybe it would be something we could connect on--”

“Teach me,” Yuri demanded, interrupting the Chinese boy once again. The idea that Ji was suggesting to Yuri sounded  _ appealing _ and Yuri’s interest was piqued. “But first, what exactly is the dynamic? What indicated that he was my ‘Daddy’?”

Ji seemed to become a little more confident and they silently agreed to sit down on the edge of the bed, being in the bedroom while Otabek and Leo had taken the couch.

“Well… tonight, you were really relying on him, and he cut your food and was just taking care of you. That’s what a Daddy does. He seemed to love taking care of you, it was so obvious, and he was laughing and happy. Both Leo and I… well, that’s how it is for us. He takes such good care of me.” Ji’s face split into a smile as he talked about his boyfriend, and apparently, Daddy.

“So… having a daddy doesn’t have to be sexual?” Yuri asked.

“Oh, no, not at all. Having a daddy means you’re taken care of, and safe, and protected. It’s more intimate than just having a partner. At least, for most littles it is--”

“...Littles?” Yuri was lost again.

“Oh. Oh,  _ right. _ So you have  _ no  _ idea about Dd/lb? Or ABDL?” Ji asked, wanting a baseline for Yuri’s knowledge. Yuri shook his head, not understanding the jargon of whatever Ji was talking about. Ji gave him a little smile and breath of what Yuri assumed to be laughter.

“Okay, well, um. Dd/lb stands for Daddy dom, little boy. It’s the actual dynamic part of it. ABDL stands for adult baby diaper lover.” Yuri pulled a face, and Ji was quick to explain, “It’s a little more fetish-y than Dd/lb! And… um, yeah. God, okay, I don’t know where to start. You might have to look some of this stuff up on your own. This is what Google is for,” Ji joked, and they both laughed.

“I’ll just explain me and Leo, yeah?” Yuri nodded, eager to understand exactly what kind of relationship his close friends had. “Well, we aren’t… it’s a lifestyle. We aren’t very sexual with it at all, because when I’m in littlespace, there’s absolutely nothing sexy about it. It’s a way for both of us to relax.”

“‘Littlespace’?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s the headspace I get into when I… um, regress, I guess. It’s like… um, it’s really hard to explain.” Ji strained his face in concentration, and soon, he perked up. “I got it! You and Otabek are pretty kinky, right?”

Yuri grimaced instead of blushed in embarrassment but nodded despite himself.

“He doms, right?” Yuri nodded. Was it that obvious? “Okay, so you’re a sub, yes?” Yuri, once again, nodded. “Well, do you ever get into subspace? That headspace where you’re Otabek’s, wholly, and nothing could change that?”

Yuri nodded, because, yes, he was like that often. He was Otabek’s, and he would be in any way Otabek wanted him.

“ _ That’s _ what littlespace is like, I guess. It’s like, when I regress to infancy, it’s so soft and warm and it’s just everything I want. Leo takes care of me in these times, feeding me, bathing me, changing me. Stuff like that.”

“Do you wear a diaper?” Yuri blurted out, then actually blushed, because that was rude of him! (Not that Yuri wasn’t rude normally, but the question was too personal to ask out of nowhere without being rude.)

Ji giggled and looked at his lap. “Um, yeah. When I’m in littlespace.”

“Do you…?” The question trailed off, but they both knew what Yuri was going to ask.

“I only pee in them,” Ji admitted, his face beet red. “Like I said, nothing about our relationship is sexually stimulating. It’s a relationship of trust and care and giving yourself to your partner at your purest, most innocent. It’s… raw. You know?”

Yuri sat in silence, thinking about it. He nodded slowly, and he was realizing how he wanted to try it with Beka. “How much are you… uh, in littlespace? You just… act like a baby?”

“I’m in littlespace a lot at home. Of course, I still go to practice, I still do adult things with Leo, and we still have a normal life, like anybody else. We still have sex, stuff like that. But after all of that, I’m Leo’s baby boy. He’s my Daddy. And, uh, I mean, essentially, yes. I have a nursery, onesies, binkies, stuffed animals, stuff like that… so, yeah. Sometimes I go into toddler-space, though.”

Yuri nodded again, unsure of what to say. It was very interesting and humbling to hear about Ji’s most intimate state. “I think… I think I want that with Beka.”

Ji offered him a comforting smile. “I think you guys are naturals. He really cares about you.”

Yuri smiled and laughed softly, “He calls me a brat a lot.”

Ji giggled, “I can see that. Um, if you’re uncomfortable with the idea of regressing to infancy, a lot of people regress to a toddler state, like I do sometimes. It’s like, a little more playful? When I’m a toddler, I act out more and Leo has to spank me and stuff like that.”

“Wait, you can do that?” Yuri asked, mouth agape.

“Oh, yeah. As my Daddy, when I’m bad, Leo still has to punish me a little bit, either with a spanking or time-out.”

“Oh…” Yuri mumbled, face heating up. “Well, uh, Beka does that too? Like, I guess I never really realized it, but sometimes I’ll do something bad, and he’ll use that  _ voice _ and tell me he has to spank me for being bad. Is that… it?”

“It definitely can be. But don’t worry about it too much, okay, Yuri? You shouldn’t rush into something like this anyway. You can always start slow, if you even want this, and you can ask me or Leo for help.”

Yuri nodded and hugged Ji fleetingly. “Um, thank you. I think… I think this will make our relationship even stronger, if that was possible.”

Ji grinned and quickly squeezed Yuri’s hand. “Let’s go see if our Daddies are done talking, yeah?” he asked with a wink. Together, they got up, and made their way to the living room, with Yuri looking at Otabek with a new perspective.

* * *

Otabek didn’t know what to expect from Leo when Ji dragged Yuri off to their bedroom and he sat on the couch with his long-time friend. However, he absolutely didn’t expect the first thing Leo said to be, “Are you Yuri’s, ah,  _ daddy _ ?”

Otabek spluttered, and he almost  _ never _ got flustered. “ _ What _ ?” he choked out, eyes wide and staring at one of his best friends.

“Are you Yuri’s daddy?” Leo asked again, looking  _ very  _ serious, and quite honestly, Otabek didn’t know what any of this meant.

“Um? Sometimes?” Otabek said,  _ clearly confused. _

“Like…?” Leo pressed, expectant.

“During sex? Sometimes?” Otabek admitted, not sure why Leo wanted to know so bad. So, he asked. “Why do you want to know?”

“Well, judging by tonight, it’s not just during sex, it seems,” Leo said, as if that explained everything. Otabek raised an eyebrow. Leo looked almost disappointed. “You don’t know, do you?”

“Know  _ what?  _ Why are you suddenly very explicitly interested in my sex life?”

“It’s not about your sex life, dude. You care about Yuri, right?” Otabek nodded, sending him a look that said,  _ duh. _ “And you love him? A lot?” Otabek kept sending Leo that look. “Okay, so tonight, Ji and I caught on to your behavior.”

“Of what? We were just being ourselves?” Otabek said, still very confused and desperate for answers.

“Um… Well, from what I remember,  _ normal _ Otabek and Yuri bicker playfully all the time.  _ Normal  _ Otabek and Yuri  _ don’t _ act how they did tonight. So, I thought maybe your… dynamic changed. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe you guys are just really clueless.” Leo let out a loud, slightly dramatic sigh, and shook his head. “Okay, so, get ready for information overload.”

“What?” Otabek said, still a little dumbstruck. Leo promptly ignored him.

“Okay, so we’ve never really told anyone, but Ji and I have this lifestyle, I guess. I’m his Daddy, most of the time, and he’s, well, my baby. I love him, I care for him. I’m basically his caregiver, and that was totally you and Yuri. You even used a different voice when you were feeding him, Beks. I’m not trying to scare you, or freak you out, but like… Being a Daddy is one of the most rewarding things, I think, in a relationship.” Otabek gaped, his mind whirring as the information he was receiving sunk in. Leo continued, though. “And what we do isn’t sexual. It’s genuine care, and we aren’t as fetish-y with it. But, hey, if that’s your thing, then so be it. But Ji being in littlespace is purely for comfort, not sexual. So.” Leo looked pointedly at Otabek.

Otabek took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and Leo let him. “Uh,” Otabek began, intelligently. “So you’re… Ji’s Daddy?” Leo nodded. “And… you take care of him. It’s non-sexual.” Another nod. “What’s… littlespace?”

Leo smiled gently. “Ah, that’s the headspace Ji gets into, or rather, regresses to. It’s essentially him  _ actually _ being my baby boy, instead of baby boy being just a pet name.”

Otabek nodded contemplatively. “So… what does that… entail?”

Leo chuckled. “Well, when he regresses fully, into an infant-like state, he likes to play and be cuddled and taken care of fully. I’ll read to him, feed him, bathe him, rock him to sleep. It’s very comforting for the both of us. When he regresses into more of a toddler, I guess, he likes to get a little rebellious, but not always, and he’s extra playful. Sometimes he’ll act out, do something he shouldn’t, and as his Daddy, I have to put him in time-out or spank him. But there’s always aftercare and lots of love. Being in this sort of relationship requires a lot of trust and that’s why I thought maybe you and Yuri were the same as us.” Leo smiled again. “Sorry for assuming, it’s just… you did things I do for Ji.”

Otabek shook his head, brow furrowed. “Don’t be sorry. Ah, I guess, looking back, it did give some signals, didn’t it?” He thought for a moment longer. “I mean, that… really sounds… nice? Uh, I guess I already threaten him with spankings when he’s bad, and he’s just a brat all the time, but. Of course, I love him.”

Leo patted Otabek’s shoulder empathetically. Otabek spoke again, “I think I’d like to explore what you’re talking about a little bit?”

Leo grinned widely. “Great. Of course, Ji and I are always here for you if you have any questions, but there’s also the internet for a reason. If you’re curious, look up ABDL or Dd/lb. There’s some good information out there, but not everything has to be followed to a T.” Otabek nodded.

“Thanks,” he said, just as the bedroom door opened down the hallway. Ji and Yuri appeared in the living room, Yuri looking a little flustered, but the two seemed to be in good spirits nevertheless. Yuri made his way to Otabek and ceremoniously sat in his lap while Ji sat next to Leo, cuddling up close to him.

“Who’s ready for booze and shitty movies?” Yuri said, and the three other men cheered.

Some things would never change.  


End file.
